


Desperate

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: It's never good to end on a bad note...
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Delylah and Cullen [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/226889
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was high on edible when I wrote this.
> 
> This is for a prompt on Tumblr. If you want to send requests/prompts, head over to anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com.

To say thing had been rough would be an understatement. Sleep had been difficult for years, but last night  couldn't have been more than hour. Would it count as only this morning? The sun was already up when sleep finally came, however brief it was.

Cullen paced in his office, worry and fear twisting his insides .  A week  ago, a messenger arrived with news of a dragon. Within hours a team had  been assembled , supplies packed, and a map of where the dragon was. They gone as soon as they finished breakfast; the sun had only just begun to break when he saw them off.

A week ago.

He paced, looking out the window with each turn. 

A raven had arrived two days after they left, informing them they had seen the dragon attacking Red Templars. The messenger said nothing about there being Red Templars! He  couldn't help but rage at Leliana. Did they not think to ask more questions? Why did they take this messenger at his word? What if this was a trap? Leliana sent scouts, but the scouts  hadn't returned. 

A week ago.

It took every thread of discipline to keep him from throwing everything he saw.

He and Delylah had argued the night before she left. He pleaded and begged her to stay, but she  wouldn't hear him out. She felt she was necessary because she had the most experience fighting dragons. He knew it was only an excuse, to hide how much she enjoyed the fights and battles. Her face lit up as soon as she heard about the dragon, and with all the information the messenger provided, she was  nearly glowing . Why had he gotten so angry? Her voice was cold, steady, making it clear he as ice she  wasn't going to argue this anymore. She said good night, good luck, and see you in the morning to all but him. 

A week  ago, ...

She  didn't kiss him before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

He nearly jumped. When did he fall asleep? How long had he been out? The pounding started again. Cullen pushed back his chair his chair, nearly knocked it over and tripping himself. Leliana stood on the other side of the door.

"What time is it?" 

"Nearly midnight. I saw you sleeping earlier and felt it best to let you be."

Cullen  didn't bother trying to argue about it. He  hadn't slept it  was felt like days.

"A raven arrived shortly before noon. They're on their way, and should be arriving anytime." 

"In what condition?"

"The note didn't say. The infirmary is prepared for the worst, and the kitchen is preparing for the best. I suggest you see to your hair."

He rolled his eyes, "thank you. I'll be down soon."

Several hours later they heard the horses. The familiar sound of the hooves echo ed in the silence, filling the air with more than just worry and fear. He wanted to pace, but  didn’t . He waited and quietly prayed to The Maker.  _ Please, bring her home alive. Please.  _

The signal  was given and the gate  was opened . Cold sharp air blew in, and with it came the voices of the riders. The horses moved faster, and laughter went up. How many were laughing? Another  gust of wind and the horses were nearly running. 

“Close the gates!” Iron Bull’s voice rose above the wind as the last of the party came in. “We have a storm coming in!” 

It took over a dozen people to close and secure the gate, by which time most of the courtyard had cleared. Cullen made his way to the Infirmary,  cold air like glass on his bare face. Inside it was much warmer and  very quiet . “No one was injured?” 

“Nothing to worry about, sir.”

“Thank you.” 

It was brutal when he stepped back outside and took  considerably longer to get  to the main hall. If no  is injured ,  they’ll be receiving a hot meal. He felt someone grip his arm, but  couldn’t hear them. Up the stairs, quick, and into blissful warmth. Cullen to his side to see who had helped him, but no one was there. Cullen made a mental note to have guidelines installed after the storm passed.

He shook his coat and rubbed his hands as he walked along the row of tables. Delylah wasn’t there, leaving only her room. With this many people, it was too much risk of attention. He couldn’t help worrying Leliana and Josie told the infirmary to say nothing to him. The lack of conversation wasn’t helping either. Hardly anyone spoke.

Cullen sat beside Cassandra, already changed into  dry clothes. She had circles under her eyes and ate as though it were her last meal. “Is everyone safe?”

“Delylah is unharmed and currently taking a bath with instructions not to disturb here.” Cassandra looked up at him, a smirk on her face. “I suggest waiting an hour. By then she’ll be done with her bath.”

“I, um... ”, Cullen clear his throat. 

“The messenger was unaware of the Templars, but we were prepared. The small inkwell was broken in the fight, which is why you didn’t receive any reports. The scouts found us as we were on our way back, but the ink in their pouches had frozen. Delylah melted enough to send a short note. Eight hours ago, we noticed signs of a storm. She made it abundantly clear we weren’t going to be waiting in the guard tower again. We changed horses when we arrived there, and immediately set out again. The scouts are with Leliana.” Cassandra dug into her bread bowl, signing as she ate the hot stew. 

“Thank you for keeping her safe.”

Cassandra paused a moment. “Cullen, she’s not made of glass. She’s a powerful mage skilled in blade and staff. A knight-enchanter who has physically walked in the Fade, closes rifts, fights demons, and makes Orlesians squirm. What part of this sounds like someone who will break?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Now I know why she was so pissed before we left.  Don’t glare at me.”

“How would you have said it?” He leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Thank you for getting back in one piece.” She went back to her meal.

“Any tips on how to apologize for being an idiot?”

“She’ll lock the door if you don’t eat.”

The stew was hot and the bread fresh. He  didn’t argue about eating, and new full well he needed to eat, but the  smirk on her face made him roll his eyes. They  didn’t speak much, but Iron Bull was relaying the events out for  Varric . Take away the flair and  it’s a good report. Cullen made note to increase  patrols in that area, as well has as send a small army of people to gather as much of the dragon as they can.  Delylah had gone down with  nearly thirty people and came back with as much as they could carry.  She’ll soon have everyone wearing dragon armor.

He waited an hour, as suggested by Cassandra, his leg bouncing under the table. She had left some time ago, with Iron Bull and  Varric close behind. The rest of the soldiers were slower to disperse, but the barracks are warmer than a large hall. He crossed the hall to her door and found it unlocked. The fragrance of roses and sandalwood light on the air, he slowly made his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my typos; I don't have the patience for betas.


End file.
